Pepperony One-shots
by KiTTzu
Summary: A series of Pepperony one-shots that will feature the whole team. There'll be fluff, angst, family, all on the same Pepperony pizza! (rating may change)
1. Dusk till Dawn

**Oh look, someone who knows I exist.**

 ** _*DON'T SKIP THIS*_**

 **So** **this is basically just gonna be a series of Pepperony-centric one-shots, I'll try and fit in the other Avengers at some point. But one thing, please don't expect a regular update pattern or anything, I'm probably just gonna write these when I'm bored.**

Kay **, imma shut up now.**

 **O-O**

 _But you'll never be alone_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _With you from dusk till dawn_

 _Baby I'm right here_

 _I'll hold you when things go wrong_

 _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_

 _With you from dusk till dawn_

 _Baby I'm right here_

 **O-O**

Pepper sighed as she sat down on the bed, exhausted. To say it had been a long day would be an understatement. Countless meetings and piles of work had filled the day, but it was all swept from her mind as she looked to the softly sleeping form next to her.

 _She_ was worn out, but she knew that must've been nothing to what Tony had been doing all day.

She had found him asleep on the sofa when she'd got back from work, his limbs awkwardly hanging off and draped across himself. One look, and she'd known Tony's day had been _so_ much worse. She knew, for one, that Nick Fury had requested _(well, insisted)_ that the Avengers come live in the tower with them. Pepper didn't really know what to think of that, it would certainly be good for Tony, but it would feel strange, at least till they all got used to it.

But the rest, well, Tony had probably overworked _himself_ ; just the fact that he was _sleeping_ was a sign on its own.

It wasn't ideal, but Pepper ended up having to wake Tony, then half-walk half-drag him to bed.

But here they were.

Sitting up against the headboard and tucking her legs beneath the thick duvet, Pepper got out her StarkPad and began to read.

 **O-O**

She got through about three chapters when Tony began to stir.

It was light at first, just shifting his position slightly, but then he slowly began to scrunch his face up in what looked like fear.

"Tony?" she said softly, barely above a whisper, but it shattered the delicate silence. She hesitated to touch him; he'd had nightmares before, and that hadn't ended well.

Tony didn't respond. He began to let out tiny sounds of fear as his knees began to draw up to his chest.

"Tony?"

He flinched violently at her voice, crying out and curling in on himself further. He began to mutter,

 _"No... no... please... don't... no..."_

"Tony, wake up," Pepper said, firmer this time, but again to no response.

Tony was panting now, trembling curled up in a loose ball.

"Tony..." she called gently, as her hand subconsciously reached out to touch his shoulder and...

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tony woke with a scream, bolting upright and thrashing around, breath fast and heavy, fighting off Pepper's gentle hands as she desperately tried to calm him.

"Tony, please... please, Tony, calm down!"

It took a few minutes until his breath slowly went back to normal, but his body was still shaking and the terror still lingered in his eyes.

"Tony," Pepper whispered, "...come here," holding her arms out to him.

Like a child seeking the comfort of his mother, the distraught billionaire crawled into his love's waiting arms. He was safe.

Pepper held him as he shook, as he let down his walls and he cried into her shirt.

Tony would never be alone.

 _Never,_ Pepper swore to herself.

 **O-O**

 **Yeh? Neh? Meh? TELL MEEEE!**

 **PLS REVIEW!!!**


	2. Cheat

**Inspired by a tumblr post**

 **AN** **: the title is not what you think. This is 100% Pepperony.**

 **O-O**

Pepperony one-shots: Cheat

 **O-O**

"Fine then, Tony."

"Fine!"

Tony Stark stormed off into his lab, muttering angrily under his breath, hands balled into loose fists. Crashing down into a chair, he instinctly brought up some random project he didn't recongise.

"JARVIS, what's this?"

 _"Director Fury wishes for you to upgrade Agent Romanoff's gauntlets and pistols. Also sir, may I suggest -"_

"Mute."

It was what felt like around an hour of uninterrupted work in which Tony, being probably the world's biggest genius _(no, he wasn't bragging)_ got through three individual projects. It was times like these when the billionaire could completely engross himself in even something as dull as improving S.H.I.E.L.D.'s firewalls - honestly, Fury's gotta get himself some decent employees...

 _Knock Knock_

"Hey Tony?" came a muffled voice from behind him. The genius groaned internally. _Here it comes._

"Hey JARVIS? Open comms."

 _"Comms opened, sir."_ There. Now he could rant away to his heart's content.

"Mr Stark's not available right now," Tony started, totally _not_ in a sing-song tone. Nope. "Please leave a message, or arrange a mee-"

"Tony!" Pepper chastised.

Okay then. No more _Mr Nice Guy_.

"Go away, Pep," Tony said, completing his excellent act of defiance by ordering _Back in Black_ to blast from the overhead speakers.

"Come _on_ , Tony!" Either he was ignoring her or he couldn't hear her _(probably the former, let's face it)_ as he remained with his back turned to her and his head beginning to nod in a satisfied manner to the music. Under other circumstances, it would have been comedic _(maybe even a little adorable),_ but right now was different. Pounding her palms on the glass and yelling _'Tony!'_ in a desperate attempt to grasp her boyfriend's attention, Pepper called out several times, but to no reaction. _Time for the big one._

The redhead sucked in a long, deep breath and...

 _"ANTHONY EWARD STARK!"_

The music stopped abruptly as the stubborn genius spun round on his chair and cried,

"What?!"

 _Works every time._

"Quit being childish, just _let me in_!"

"Childish?" Tony said, raising his eyebrows. "Childish?! _I'm_ not the one being childish, _you_ cheated!"

"Oh for _god's sake_ Tony, it's only _Monopoly!_ "

 **O-O**

 **Pls review!**

 **~KiTTzu**


	3. Kisses

**Two updates in a day?!?!**

 **Don't get your hopes up. This is very much a one time thing.**

 **O-O**

Pepperony one-shots: Kisses

 **O-O**

The first time they kiss, it's magical.

It isn't a drunk kiss, or an accidentally-went-too-far kiss, but a small but loving peck, and it is in this moment that Tony Stark realises she was here all along. His Pepper. That spitfire readhead who came storming into the building that day, waving papers and not giving a single damn that she'd just _walked in_ to _the_ Tony Stark's office.

And he fell in love.

Over time, Tony fell further into her perfect face, and the way the light bounced beautifully off her strawberry hair. And over time, Virginia 'Pepper' slowly fell for him too, until they seal it all with a kiss.

The first of many.

 **O-O**

Their last time they kiss, it's a goodbye.

Pepper tells him that it just can't work between them, that she doesn't want anything to do with his avenging buisness. And the expression that falls upon Tony's face will forever haunt her conscience.

 _It's_ _just a break though right?_ he asks, but she can see the hope hidden in his eyes, and really how can she say no?

But she can't leave like that, so she kisses him one last time.

 **O-O**

Two months later, she finds out Tony's been killed on a mission.

 **O-O**

 **For the record, I refuse to believe Tony and Pepper broke up in the MCU, and that last part was me feeling particularly angsty.**

 **Pls review!**

 **~KiTTzu**


End file.
